Correlating Nightmares
by FancifulFabres
Summary: When one redhead finds himself in a bind, he soon learns that his own nightmare is the least of his worries. A oneshot LukeAsch with little hints of AschLuke story that was originally written for a finfic contest. Slight shounenai warning.


He was going to die. There was no fathomable way to deny it. It was only a matter of time… minutes probably, an hour tops if he was extremely lucky. Through a few strange turn of events, Luke had wound up in the Albiore piloted by Ginji, with his favorite prissy ex-God-General seated close beside him (well… close was an understatement in this situation). And why was his death drawing so ever painstakingly near you may wonder? It could've been simply from the fact that Luke had separated from his own group to follow Asch around and wound up getting the both of them stuck in a trap by the enemy. And that Asch had completely worn himself out trying slaughter every man in their path while trying to keep his replica's head firmly between his shoulders. But no… not even that was as bad as the predicament he wound up in now. Asch had grown weary during battle from his replica's constant hesitations to slay another human being, and ended up doing most of the dirty work himself. And thus, when they finally _did_ escape the pits of Daath, he had practically passed out as soon as he got the chance to sit. And by pass out… he meant awkwardly fall across Luke's lap after he had drifted off to sleep on the bench beside him. And now they were headed to Keterburg to meet up with the others; since his friends also had to flee Daath from an ambush of their own and didn't have time to wait for their lost idiot companion to rejoin them there.

This wasn't his fault! It really wasn't! …Well, he might've had just a little something to do with it. But whether _this_ specifically was his fault or not, he'd get blamed for it. And he wouldn't be coming out in one piece this time either. Ohhh no, as soon as Asch snapped out of it, he'd be swinging his sword around in a blind rage towards Luke before the unfortunate redhead would even have the chance to fall off the bench in panic.

As far as Luke saw it, he had two options… One, remove himself from under Asch then get chopped to bits for disturbing the moody God-General's slumber. Or two, wait for Asch to awake himself _then_ end up in bloody pieces on the floor. In other words, he was doomed. Luke sighed pathetically and began writing a mental will in his head. Not like it would do him any good, since no one but the deceased would _know_ of its contents, but he still felt obligated to think of his loved ones in his final moments of life.

Luke's train of thought was abruptly interrupted when his lethargic murderer, still asleep on his lap, began subconsciously nuzzling against his thigh.

"……………………..///"

Luke hadn't noticed until his eyes cast downward upon his original's peaceful expression how lovely he looked when his face wasn't contorted in an angry scowl. It was actually quite breathtaking… and left him in somewhat of a dumbfounded gaze till he snapped himself out of it moments later. Offhandedly, he also wondered if his own face looked this way when he slept.

This all brought a relieved smile to his once fretful expression. Maybe he wouldn't be mercilessly killed after all! I mean, c'mon, this couldn't be the face of a murderer. In fact… he had the sudden urge to touch him… as if to verify his existence as something more than an illusion. And to trace his finger across the gentle curves of his face and the line of his lips-…

"……………….."

W-wait a minute! He shouldn't be thinking like that about his original! He slapped himself a few times to yank his mind out of the gutter it was quickly falling into. Asch might appear seemingly attractive in this manner, but that didn't mean _he_ himself should be drawn to that long, silky crimson hair, those soft lips, and the bea-… NO! He snapped his head away from the general direction of the ex-God-General's face, catching himself becoming more allured by his features every time he snuck in a peek.

He stared distantly off at the ceiling of the Albiore, listening to the rumbling of the engine and swaying his mind to _any_ subject he could come up with that didn't involve the- the- person who's name he wasn't going to think of- who was currently in his lap. And then it hit him… again… Dammit! He was still going to die. He cursed and pouted inwardly at his own stupidity for letting his original's slumbering charm completely knock his train of thought off course. Just because Asch looked peaceful this way didn't mean he was anything near the sort when awakened. Though he must be pretty dead in his sleep to not wake up with all the racket from the Albiore…

Then it hit him. Maybe, just maybe… he'd be able to carry Asch to one of the beds in the back of the ship without waking him! It was much softer than their bench, so surely it would be a better substitute for his legs and wouldn't stir him out of his unconscious state.

Yes, this would work! It just had to!

After all… his very life depended on it.

Several minutes passed of Luke simply planning out his strategy for this difficult maneuver. Or perhaps he was just stalling in hopes of a miracle coming along to rescue him without him lifting a finger or shedding any blood. But whatever the case, this option seemed inevitable to him now, and he had to hurry before Asch woke up.

He took several deep breaths and cautiously slid his arms underneath Asch, carefully wriggling one until it replaced his makeshift pillow of a leg to support his original's head while the other worked and twisted its way around Asch's waist and stretched out beneath his thighs. He grinned slightly at his little accomplished position, and the ex-God-General in his arms hadn't done so much as wince during the entire process. Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought! Luke's chest heaved almost in unison with his original's as he prepared himself to finally stand from the bench.

He pushed off, trying not to grunt out at the extra weight. There was a moment where he had almost fell back onto the bench, but caught himself rather ungracefully, using one leg and twisting it in an awkward position to hold him and his sleeping companion up. A sigh of relief later, he was walking towards the back of the Albiore; being excessively careful to walk straight and steady for his original – well ok mainly for his life. Every now and then his eyes peeled away from the floor in front of him to look at Asch. How could he _not_? Well ok… maybe it wasn't so hard, but for _him_ Asch's face had this way to completely entrance him. More so right now… seeing as currently _this_ face wasn't yelling at him, criticizing him, or making subtle expressions that would translate into something along the lines of "I'm gonna kill you, you worthless dreck"… which, if he wasn't careful, he would surely see such an expression. The thought made Luke wince visibly as he thought of all the things that would happen to him if Asch somehow woke right now.

Thankfully, to the most welcoming surprise of Luke, the rest of the way to the back of the Albiore was fairly smooth. A few times Asch had slightly stirred – making Luke completely freeze head to toe – but other than that nothing really happened, so when the short-haired-red-head finally made it to the back room he sighed so heavily from relief he almost felt like he could have collapsed. But _that_ wouldn't have been too smart. Instead, he shut the door with the back of his foot and carried Asch the rest of the way to an empty bed. Very… very… oh-so carefully he set him onto the sheets. The former God-General sunk into the covers limply, still holding the strangely, enticing, peaceful countenance. Even as Luke finished situating him there, he lingered – kneeling down on his knees and resting his elbows on the bedside – chin resting in palms. He watched the sleeping form; eyes resting on closed ones.

Asch might have hated his guts… but there had to be some reason why his original had fought so hard against all of the enemy soldiers. Luke grimaced. Ok… maybe unless he just wanted to have them all for himself so he could get in how "weak" Luke was. Still though… he had worn himself out protecting Luke (whether he tried to or not). It _was_ a little degrading to think that Asch thought of him so weak that he couldn't hold up against the enemy… but still. Luke smiled slightly, suddenly brushing Asch's bangs away from his engaging face before he even realized it. He didn't stop himself until he found his fingers were trailing down Asch's face – to where he flushed and pulled away abruptly as if someone had caught him red-handed.

What was with himself anyway? Luke didn't know if he should possibly be feeling more indifferent for his original… the way how Asch treated him and all… but seriously, there was almost – if it was safe to say – strong feelings for Asch. No wait… well ok… maybe… sorta… well no… ok yes… GAH! Luke didn't want to think about it. Or maybe he did? Cause then his mind wouldn't have been so damn persistent with this little endeavor.

A sudden incoherent and whimper-like noise pulled him back to reality. It barely registered that the sound had came from his original. His head snapped up; eyes immediately resting on Asch – and he was quite troubled to see the new face. It was no longer the peaceful, restful expression he had once seen only moments earlier. This one was pained. Luke rose from his spot to get a better look, worried that he was hurting in some way; not knowing that Asch's pain wasn't physically curable.

"A-Asch?" He whispered gently – a worried tone encasing his voice. The only response he got was another whimper, and he watched in horror as Asch turned on his side, suddenly clutching his own heart as if it was being pulled out of him. His breathing was continually getting harder, sweat forming on his brow. Luke put the back of his hand to his originals forehead. He was cold to the touch, but there was no sign of fever. His eyes scanned his original worriedly, not quite sure what he could do. He called for him again, but there was no change to his Asch's current condition. What was wrong with him? He had never seen Asch like this...

Luke's hand shakily rested on top of Asch's, "I-it's ok Asch, you're having a dream." Yes… he was sure that's what it was. "It'll be ok, I'm here…," Though he wasn't sure what kind of comfort that would bring anyone, but Asch looked so desperately in need of something; of somebody. However, there was still no change in the former God-General, and this only made Luke panic further. Out of pure determination, Luke climbed on the bed over his original and pulled him up into a tight embrace; holding his seemingly fragile body close to his own. "P-please Asch… you gotta wake up and see… that you're ok…," Luke's hand reached out and intertwined with Asch's – to whom immediately clutched onto it as some kind of lifeline – and the other had involuntarily began slowly stroking Asch's hair in a tender manner. He didn't like this. He didn't like when Asch was so visibly in anguish and he just wanted it to end. "You're dreaming… you're dreaming…," he whispered in a chant close to his original's ear.

Asch was near hyperventilating at this point; dreams overpowering him. Luke was starting to cry in fear, he just didn't know what to do! Their bodies lowered back into the covers – Luke covering Asch from any possible dangers, and he embraced his original as tightly as possible without causing any true pain; head burying into the base of his neck.

"Asch… Asch… please… please…," Luke almost sobbed out. Asch clutched onto his replica desperately, seething through his teeth in his unknown pain. Luke wouldn't give up though, and he continually held Asch as close as possible – ignoring the fact that his original's nails were digging into his hand and back – while he sustained his strokes to the back of the fragile teen's head.

The seconds passed (though they almost seemed like minutes) and Luke finally began to note the changes in Asch's condition. His breathing had began to calm, his nails had stopped threatening to shred his skin (though he was still clutching dearly onto Luke's hand), and his face – to which Luke saw as he finally lifted his own – had finally returned to a much more composed one.

Both remained where they were though… this time for minutes. And it wasn't until Luke felt Asch's breathing reduce in rapidity into one of rest that he finally relaxed as well, but even so… he remained there, attached to him just as he was attached to Luke; neither released; each taking in the others warmth (even if only one was conscious for it).

Luke didn't know he was capable of anything, and he felt relieved that he was able to somehow calm his original down. It made him, for once, feel like he had a purpose for being there.

And maybe Asch wasn't aware that he was in some manner holding him… but that only made Luke's heart pound in his chest at the sudden realization at just WHAT position they were in.

Luke's legs were straddled over Asch's; tangled in each others from desperation. Their chests were equally touching, the replicas arm topping the original's as it encircled around his neck protectively. Meanwhile Asch's was on Luke's back, clenching onto his jacket in need. Luke flushed in embarrassment. This was a more soon-to-be-deadly position to be in than merely Asch sleeping in his lap if he woke up. Lingering a moment longer, Luke tried to some how – impossibly – get out of the tangled mess their bodies were in. Asch stirred, his hand on Luke's jacket tightening; face contorting in pain.

"Please…,"

Luke froze, his eyes meeting his originals face. Ok… he was still sleeping… had he truly heard that? Never before had Luke seen him so vulnerable as he did right now. He looked like a frightened child. Luke almost feared if he held him too hard that his body would shatter into a million pieces.

His face softened – almost saddened – and he relaxed back onto his original's body; resting his head on the others shoulder.

"It's alright Asch… I won't leave you…," he whispered soothingly. And Asch must have heard him subconsciously, because after the words were spoken, his body relaxed just as Luke's had, and his hold on his replica weakened; face calming into a previous peacefulness Luke had witnessed from earlier.

They shared something in common other than their looks. Both were cursed with endless nightmares, wrought down from their pasts and experiences. Both were to try and suffer alone, but there was no doubt that their real wishes were none other than to have someone to help ease the pain; not wanting to be a burden, but not wanting to carry it alone; the want to be selfless but the desires to be selfish.

There was the longing, for Luke, to have a connection with someone… someone who knew what he was feeling, someone who shared similar pains, someone who would understand without all words being spoken aloud. If that someone existed… it would have had to be Asch. He was his original after all… he would understand… and there was no doubt now that Asch was suffering from pain as he was. Maybe even more so. And even though he knew his original would never accept him, Luke wanted to do anything to ease that pain. He didn't like seeing Asch in any kind of agony….

All of these thoughts remained in the back of his mind as a sudden lethargy swept over him – body slowing down from the warmth both bodies were radiating. The thought of Asch killing him later on was there… but it almost seemed insignificant at the moment from all of the comfort. If he _did_ get murdered… at least he would be asleep for it, and so Luke closed his eyes as he rested heavily on his original, still embracing him protectively as he let the drowsiness overtake his mind and fall into a deep slumber.

You know, there were just some times when you _know_ something was out of place… or in place. Or just something you placed somewhere was no longer there… or in _this_ case vice versa. One thing was for sure though: this didn't belong. Though whatever didn't belong was certainly warm… but very heavy. Asch stirred; breaking away from the unconscious. He was still a little unwilling to wake up… because the warmth that was encasing him was something no one would want to pull away from. Though wait a moment… when had he fallen asleep in the first place? That definitely was a bit unsettling. And now that he thought about it… or… felt, there was a gentle but obviously warm breath tickling his neck-- and that was definitely enough to wake him up from the sleep he had not asked for.

His eyes snapped open and he shot up from his laying position … or tried to… he had only gotten up barely a centimeter before the heavy weight lying on him pushed him back into the pillows. What the hell… was this? As his blurred vision cleared, he realized that the warm sleeping mass on top of him was none other than his pathetic replica. How… no… WHEN the hell did the idiot get on top of him? Or better yet… how the hell did they even get on the bed? Just what had happened? Asch glared bloody murder at the sleeping form on top of him… whom was leaving a nice little wet spot of drool on his clothes. Then… out of true and pure horror he realized just where his OWN arm was; wrapped around his replicas back casually. He oh-so quickly pulled it away and mechanically put it to his side – a very heavy crimson starting to fill his cheeks. Dammit… now he REALLY wanted to know what happened! This was absolutely worse than his damn nightmare.

"………," Asch's eyes became distant as he stared off through the wall. Why did dreams even have to exist… there weren't even dreams anymore… only nightmares. The only thing his mind could create in such a place is things he has already seen – and things he'd rather not see again. There was only so much of his past he could handle thinking about… and even then it was unwelcome. Still… this time around it was rather strange to wake up in a cold sweat… he could have sworn his dream earlier was like any other… at least until something odd happened; something that had _never_ happened before. As he was sinking into a sea of corpses… there was a hand. And this hand was so bright. It looked so warm, and he wanted to do everything he could do to reach it and so when he saw that the hand was reaching for him just as he was for it, relief spread throughout his entire being. And after so much struggling, trying to keep his self up from the dead bodies continually rising, their fingers met, and for dear life he grabbed onto it. Like some strange sort of magic, that one hand managed to pull him up out of the corpses; it's bright light providing warmth to his own seemingly cold body. Even though he was worried his bloody hands would somehow make the pure light of the hand diminish; it didn't. In fact it only seemed to glow brighter the longer he held on.

The former God-General's eyes traveled down to his other hand, and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. He and his replica's hands were enclosed around each others; fingers intertwined in a comforting grip. Asch's gaze softened a bit… realizing whose hand had pulled him out of his nightmare

"………Damn you… replica…,"

His hand gingerly wiped away some of the drool off of the boy's chin – to which he wiped on his jacket (there was no way he was wiping it on himself) – and watched his replica sleep on him for a bit. Watching as his back would rise and fall with his breathing… or how he would occasionally nuzzle into his chest further. Meh… but this just couldn't go on… he closed his eyes sighing in aggravation (not knowing if it was at his replica or himself) and suddenly; very spontaneously pushed his replica off with his hands and then followed up the rest of the way by kicking him with his feet, sending the poor short-haired-red-head flying off of the bed and onto the floor in a heap.

Luke groaned out in contact with the hard surface and was easily awoken by this little "kind" action. His head snapped up and glanced around quickly.

"What. What happened? What's going on?" His eyes were still half-shut still groggy from sleep – which Asch found this all rather inwardly amusing. Asch huffed, and sat up.

"What's going ON?!" He said, not finding it hard to get his harsh tone into action. "Maybe the fact that I awoke non other than to find a dreck making himself at home on my body?!"

Luke flushed immediately – lethargy completely gone by now and he stood up just as quickly into a stuttering wreck as he backed up toward the nearest object. "W-w-what? But I… you… uhhh," Luke knew this was coming, so he wished he would have prepared himself what to say in this situation. Of course his lack of words only managed to make Asch's glare harden – making him inwardly flinch. "Y-you were having a bad dream… I just… I was just…"

"You were just _what_?" Asch pressed; standing now – straightening out the wrinkles in his clothes.

"Trying to… um… help…," his voice was quieting so much now that it was almost inaudible. He was so embarrassed he could barely think straight.

"By… sleeping on me?" Asch narrowed his eyes in mock-suspicion.

"WELL! It worked… I mean, you were having a bad dream! You friggen clung to me like a frightened child!" This comment almost caused Asch to gag – or pretty much did. And he flushed right along side his replica.

"Maybe in YOUR dreams replica!" He glowered at Luke as he made his way toward the now cowering boy.

"It's true! You were in pain… I was just trying to… to…," and Luke cut off because Asch was suddenly so close he could feel his breath upon his lips. Luke stared wide-eyed at the seemingly angry eyes right on his – flushing like some kind of girl with a crush. Asch merely stared at him for a moment, taking in every little expression or change in his replicas countenance. After he seemed satisfied, he smirked mischievously – making Luke's heart skip a beat – but instead of doing anything he just turned away from the confused and blushing boy and made his way out to the front of the Albiore.

Luke stared at the place where his original once stood long after he left; blinking dumbfounded for a moment before he released the breath he didn't know he was holding and sunk to the floor clutching his beating heart. He didn't know what was more surprising… the fact that Asch hadn't _killed_ him… or better yet the fact that he completely dropped the matter. Luke probably wouldn't be able to ever bring this up again… but oh Lorelei… what was that all about?

Meanwhile Asch was back up to the front, assuring Ginji that everything was fine; guaranteeing that the wet spot on his clothing was water. Though really his thoughts were still amused at the blushing face of his replica… he wondered just what went on in that little head – and even SMALLER brain of his. He smirked again involuntarily. His stupid replica was probably a little more needed than he'd care to admit.

That little idiot…


End file.
